Naruto La Verdadera Bestia Verde
by Rikimaru Black
Summary: Univ. Alt Naruto encuentra el antiguo laboratorio de Bruce Banner, Vean como Naruto Enfrenta sus nuevos retos como ninja de su aldea y como el nuevo Hulk.se aceptan todas las criticas constructivas, y todos los flamazos se usaran para para hacer la cena :


Naruto La Verdadera Bestia Verde

"Después de mucho rato sin poder escribir y antes de ponerme a retomar mis antiguos proyectos decidí sacar de mi cabeza un pequeño crack fic, que se me ocurrió viendo la película de Hulk, espero que les guste es básicamente pura locura, con la intención de hacerlos reír, por que dios cuando lo imagine, hasta me mandaron callar por estarme riendo por la imagen que vi. Y dije que demonios vamos a hacer un fanfic, y si pega lo ampliamos mas, espero que les guste es algo corto pero mientras tenga inspiración lo escribiré.

Saludos y gracias por su paciencia y gracias al amigo Rudy Alberto, que me ayudo a juntar todas las ideas en algo que tuviera sentido."

No soy dueño de naruto, quisiera serlo pero los abogados del japonés me ganan :-P

Ni soy dueño de Hulk ese también tiene su dueño.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Hay muchos secretos en Konoha, muchos de ellos nadie los sabría y muchos ellos ni se los imaginarían, pero todo puede pasar cuando eres curioso y tienes un demonio sellado en ti como lo descubrirá nuestro héroe Naruto Uzumaki.

Cuando naruto perdió el conocimiento por culpa de Orochimaru al noquearlo para quitarlo de en medio cuando estaba por ponerle el sello maldito a Sasuke, nunca se imagino que al caer en el bosque caería en una especie de laboratorio escondido, y así encontramos a nuestro héroe buscando la salida de un complejo que parece estar bajo su aldea y al parecer por caer desmayado aun siendo un ninja no puede salir por donde cayo.

"demonios donde estoy lo ultimo que recuerdo es que ese extraño con cara de serpiente me golpeo el estomago y ahora me encuentro aquí, donde demonios es aquí!!!!" piensa naruto mientras recorre un laboratorio muy antiguo bajo tierra.

Por que verán, antes que existiera konoha, mucho antes que la guerra cambiara la faz de la tierra, mucho antes que los ninjas existieran como lo hacen ahora, existía ciencia mucho mas poderosa que los ninjas usan en ese momento, ese lugar es la ultima morada de uno de los mas grandes científicos del mundo antiguo, un científico que por su propio genio se convirtió en un ser de un poder casi ilimitado, pero al final ni toda su fuerza pudo evitar que el mismo hombre destruyera la tierra, pero por ahora volvamos con nuestro héroe que recorre el laboratorio con esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos.

"tengo que salir de aquí y ayudar a Sakura y Sasuke, antes que les pase algo" Naruto piensa mientras abre una puerta con la esperanza de que sea la salida pero para su sorpresa se encuentra en una sala con muchos libros muy antiguos, en lenguajes que no entiende, claro es un lenguaje muerto para los tiempos de los ninjas nadie habla ya esa lengua.

Naruto gira y ve una silla grande y cómoda, llena de polvo pero realmente esta cansado por la pelea con el extraño con cara de serpiente y el golpe que le dio en el estomago, así que aunque esta preocupado por sus amigos se sienta en esa gran silla y no puede evitar dormirse en ella.

Al relajarse naruto toca unos botones en la silla con su mano y para su sorpresa baja un casco a donde el durmiendo cómodamente y se encuentra en el mismo laboratorio pero este ya no se ve abandonado al contrario esta limpio, están todas esas extrañas maquinas funcionando y lo sorprendente es que un hombre aparece frente a el y empieza a hablarle al inicio no entendía nada de lo que decía pero de repente siente algo en su cabeza y le entiende.

"genial" dice el hombre extraño es un hombre algo viejo ya mas viejo que el hokage, pero se puede ver que es bastante inteligente así que naruto pone mas atención al extraño.

"muy bien nunca pensé que la maquina nesecitara bajar los archivos de idioma pero, tampoco se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que hice este mensaje, quizás deba iniciar contando quien soy yo, y que es esta maquina donde te encuentras"

Naruto se mira a si mismo y no ve ninguna maquina pero recuerda de inmediato que se sentó en una gran silla cómoda, así que vuelve aponerle atención al extraño.

"bien, mi nombre es Bruce Banner, y tengo lo que podrías decir una gran responsabilidad, veras yo soy un científico, trabajando para el gobierno cree por accidente una arma que se volvió la arma mas poderosa del mundo, esta arma es conocida simplemente como "Hulk".

De inmediato aparece la imagen de un gigantesco hombre verde levantando una roca enorme, mientras varios tipos de algún tipo de carreta verde de metal lo rodean y sorprendentemente lo atacan y el hombre solo recibe los ataques y después de un grito de rabia destruye a todos su atacantes y como si nada salta que por cierto es un salto mucho mas grande que cualquier ninja pueda dar.

Vuelve a verse el hombre viejo y dice "bien esta criatura, es Hulk, y también soy yo han pasado casi 200 años desde que me convertí en el, por lo visto además de cambiar en el mi cuerpo se volvió mas fuerte así que como te imaginaras mi edad es de 250 años, pase años peleando con el ejercito sobretodo con un general que pensaba que era lo mas peligroso en la tierra y en muchos sentidos tenia razón, ya que como Hulk mi fuerza es casi ilimitada, fácilmente podía levantar una montaña, y en mas de una ocasión tuve que hacerlo, pero eso es historia para otra ocasión".

Naruto mira con estrellas en los ojos al viejo como es posible que sus maestros no le enseñen así, si cuando cuentan batallas del primer hokage son tan aburridas pero este hombre le esta contando cosas mas viejas y aun así no puede dejar de escuchar por que realmente es algo que siente le ayudara en su vida así que sigue escuchando al anciano.

"Bueno disculparas a este anciano, pero es necesario que te cuente esto por que lo que sigue quizás me odiaras pero es necesario, bien después de casi 10 años de estar peleando con el ejercito logre una casi cura, durante todo ese tiempo Hulk era ira incontrolable, era algo que no podía controlar por mas que lo deseara así que era muy destructivo pero realmente también salve muchas vidas, en fin logre controlar a hulk uniéndolo con mi inteligencia, así que me volví ya no tan odiado, y simplemente me volví en un héroe, salve a la tierra muchas ocasiones, pero empecé a notar que aunque no envejecía como los que me rodeaban si estaba envejeciendo"

"así que empecé a estudiar bien el método de cómo me convertí en Hulk, empecé a estudiar mas como controlarlo y sobretodo como continuar, por desgracia cuando cumplí 150 años se desato una guerra como lo que nunca se había visto, ni con mi ayuda logre evitar que el mundo se destruyera así mismo pase casi 20 años buscando sobrevientes y realmente no he encontrado nada no he buscado por todo el mundo aun pero por lo que veo todo lo que era mi mundo desapareció, y yo cada ves podía menos convertirme en Hulk por mucho tiempo y la tierra se ha vuelto un lugar muy peligroso".

Naruto mira con admiración al anciano, si es verdad el siempre ha sido un huérfano pero siempre ha tenido a alguien que lo cuidara , Ayame, el viejo hokage, hasta Iruka, y recientemente hasta el nieto del hokage y en cierto punto sus compañeros y hasta el flojo de su maestro, pero este hombre estuvo años solo después de que la guerra acabo con sus amigos, conocidos y hasta enemigos, simplemente no se puede imaginar lo que es eso.

"Así que antes que mi fuerza me dejara por completo hice este lugar y esta maquina a la que estas conectado en este momento, en el momento que el casco bajo analizo tu ADN, y determino que eras compatible con el procedimiento, me tomo años hacer que funcionara, pero esta maquina es mi mas grande logro esta maquina tiene una copia completa de mi conocimiento, tiene todo lo que se y aprendí hasta el ultimo momento que no tuve mas pensamientos".

El anciano gira la cabeza y para supresa de naruto, tiene una especie de Diadema en su cabeza con muchas luces brillantes y lo ve sentarse en la gran silla donde el mismo se sentó hace unos momentos.

"si esta maquina tiene todo mi conocimiento pero mas importante esta maquina puede convertirte en Hulk, esto es si aceptas".

Naruto no puede creer lo que le dice el anciano al parecer esta maquina decidió que el era posible que el se convirtiera en esa gigantesca criatura, en cuando el anciano dijo eso quería decir que no pero lo pensó bien y si es verdad es un ninja, es hasta el guardián del sello del zorro de nueve colas, pero no es lo que vio en esa criatura, esa enorme criatura que podía levantar una montaña que podía ayudar a naruto a convertirse en hokage después de todo el hokage es el mas fuerte no ¿? Y lógicamente esa criatura es lo mas fuerte del mundo.

Antes que naruto pueda decir algo el anciano le dice "piénsalo bien si este método es mas seguro que por el que yo pase, no te volverás la criatura sin control, solo por medio de la ira, con mi conocimiento podrás cambiar cuando tu querías y por varios niveles mientras mas poder ocupes mas serás como hulk, por ejemplo podrías solo cambiar poco y aumentar tu fuerza 10 veces y no serias totalmente verde es posible tus ojos cambien a color verde, pero si ocupas mas poder iras cambiando tu piel se volverá verde tu pelo tomara un color verdoso y sobretodo te harás mas alto, y musculoso".

La imagen cambia y mira como el anciano cambia poco los ojos cafés cambian a verde y el viejo levanta fácilmente unas pesas de metal, cambia un poco mas y se hace alto y levanta completamente una gran roca, y la imagen cambia hasta que esta la extraña criatura verde ya se ve algo vieja con canas en el pelo y algunas manchas verdes oscuras en su piel pero esta levantando una gran montaña con sus manos.

"Esta es de las ultimas veces que cambie completamente a Hulk, no me arrepiento se siente mucho mejor que antes según calcule si hubiera pasado por este segundo método quizás hubiera cumplido 600 años y apenas me vería como ahora, pero tarde me di cuenta que la transformación si afectaba un poco a mi cuerpo, producía un desgaste que en un humano normal seria envejecer mucho mas rápido de lo normal en fin no me arrepiento viví grandes aventuras y ayude al mundo, si eliges cambiar solo tienes que oprimir el botón verde en la silla, si no quieres oprime el botón rojo, y todo volverá a apagarse hasta que llegue el próximo que sea compatible y se le contara la historia de nuevo lo que hagas desde este punto es totalmente a tu criterio, recuerda una de tus responsabilidades si aceptas es cuidar que no se repita, que la guerra no acabe con el mundo, se que hay humanos de nuevo en la tierra pero después de cuanto tiempo, no tengo idea ayuda con tu poder a los que los débiles, Suerte la nesecitaras"

Naruto solo se queda mirando a donde estaba el viejo ahora se ve el laboratorio con polvo sin vida, solo se escuchan algunos de la maquina donde esta naruto y mira los dos botones con una luz interna el botón verde raramente le recuerda el color de la piel de la criatura, y como siempre al mirar al botón rojo ve el desprecio de la aldea su propia debilidad y con eso se decide completamente y oprime el botón verde, y pierde el conocimiento.

OoOooOoooOooOoO


End file.
